Never Again
by Princess Tazz of Dance
Summary: *REDONE* Something terrible happens to the Russo family and Alex and Justin have to fix it. And, for once, no one blames Alex. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm editing, revising, and reposting this story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea!

Alex's POV

My name is Alex Russo. This is a small part of my family's story. The day started with my usual summer routine. Sleeping until twelve in the afternoon then hanging out with my best friend in the whole world, Harper Finkle, who lives with me in our apartment downtown. That day we decided to go to the mall. We arrived at about two and sat in the food court as we planned which stores we would go to.

"What about Rue 21?" I suggested.

"Good idea! Then Bath and Body Works?" Harper said.

"Sure," I replied. We both came up with a few more of our favorite stores to shop at. We had just finished shopping at Icing when I got the call that would change everything.

"Alex," my mom said over the phone, "Max is missing."

"Missing?" I exclaimed frantically.

"I'm sorry, I know you and Harper are shopping right now but can you wrap it up and come home right away?" Mom asked.

"Of course, we'll be right there." I hung up. "Come on. We're going home. Max is missing!"

"Oh my gosh! I hope he's ok!" We rushed home to find Justin, Mom, and Dad sitting in the empty sub shop.

"Alex! Harper! You're back," my dad called from across the room.

"Daddy, what are we gonna do?" I choked out. For some reason, I felt like something was very wrong.

"Don't get worked up yet, Alex! He might have just wandered off!" Justin reasoned.

"After all, he is Max!" Harper agreed.

"We have to find him," I said.

"We will." My mom tried to calm me. "Everything will be ok, mija." I sighed and sat between Justin and Mom.

"How long has he been gone?" Harper asked.

"Well, you know he's been sick so I let him sleep late. I went to wake him up around three and he wasn't there. His wand was in the lair so he couldn't have flashed out and he hadn't come downstairs. It's like he disappeared into thin air!" Mom sighed. Dad grabbed her hand and I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Okay, we need to start looking so how about we split up? Dad suggested.

"Good idea. What if Justin and Alex search the wizard world and the three of us search around Waverly?" Harper replied.

"Okay," I said. "Come on Justin. Let's go."

20 minutes later-Harper's POV  
As I walked down Waverly, I thought about how different life would be if we never found Max. No more crazy pranks. No more random laughs. I was so worried about Alex. She was so upset! Alex usually isn't like that. She is one of the toughest people I know. I couldn't help but think she sensed something that nobody else did. I reached Juliet's parent's restaurant right as the young vampire walked out.

"Hey Juliet!" I said. "Have you seen Max?"

"Hey, no I haven't. Is something wrong?" Juliet replied perkily.

"Max is missing!"

"Oh my gosh! Since when?"

"This morning," I said. "If you see him please tell me or one of the Russo's."

"Ok, I will. If you guys need anything, let me know."

"Thanks, bye." I waved.

"See you later," Juliet walked back into her mom and dad's restaurant. I kept going down Waverly Place asking the different vendors and shop owners if they had seen the youngest Russo. Nobody had.

Same time-Justin's POV  
Alex and I walked through the portal door. _If I were Max,_ I thought, _where would I go to have some fun?_  
"Let's check the magic theme parks and tourist attractions first. Then we can look around the local landmarks," I said.  
"Ok. I'll go to the theme park we went to last summer," she replied.  
"I'm gonna check out Volcano Land," I said as I started walking towards the humongous map of the wizard world. I looked over and made a few mental notes of places to look for Max. Alex got her wand out of her boot and waved it. She was gone a split second later.  
"Good luck," I whispered.

Same time-Jerry's POV  
"Theresa, what is the one place Max always wanted to visit?" I asked.  
"The Statue of Liberty?" she guessed.  
"Bingo! Let's check there!" We flagged down a taxi and hopped in. Theresa was quiet. I could tell she was very worried about her youngest child. I was worried too. Max may wander off sometimes, but something felt different about this time. Theresa had gone to Max's room to wake him up and he was just… Not there.

Same time-Theresa's POV  
I was so worried we wouldn't find my Maxie. My motherly senses were kicking in. I didn't want to say it out loud but something was seriously wrong and, deep down in my heart, I knew it.

A few minutes after leaving Justin-Alex's POV  
I arrived at WizardLand and paid the seven dollar admission fee. I impatiently waited for the young, bored looking wizard to stamp my hand. It may be a wizard park but for some reason they still used the old fashioned stamps shaped like suns or stars or paw prints.  
"Would you like to buy a season pass for 30 dollars?" His voice cracked as he spoke.  
"Uh, no thanks," I replied.  
"Whatever," he shrugged. _What friendly service,_ I thought as I rolled my eyes. I walked through the gate and was instantly blasted by the strong smell of sweat and popcorn. The smell reminded me of Max's room which, of course, reminded me of Max. I felt tears well up in my eyes but wiped them away quickly. _I have _got _to get a hold of myself._ I got a recent picture of Max from my bag and started asking people if they had seen him. Every answer was the same. I asked about a gazillion people but no one had seen my baby brother.

Same time-Max's POV  
_I don't where I am but I don't like it… I can't believe this but I wish I was _home_. I already miss Alex and her crazy schemes. I miss Justin and his obsession with perfection. I even miss Harper's freaky wardrobe! I should have known there was a deeper meaning to those dreams… I may be dumb on the outside but I'm smart enough to know something is seriously wrong here._

A/N: So! I'm glad to be back on this story. Hope ya'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have to admit that I was a little disappointed at the lack of reviews on the last chapter. Please tell me what you want to see in this story. After this I'm going to start updating weekly. It might be on different days of the week but I will post one chapter sometime in each week. Enjoy! R&R!

Alex's POV  
I was discouraged after an hour of asking around about Max.

"Excuse me, have you seen this boy?" I showed two teenage boys Max's picture.

"No, sorry," one of them said.

"Thanks anyway," I sighed. They nodded at me and walked away. Suddenly, I saw a flash of blue and purple disappear behind a building. Curious, I decided to investigate. For some strange reason, I felt drawn to it. Not knowing what exactly to expect, I braced myself. Little did I know, what I was about to see would change my life.

"Hello?" I whispered. I didn't really expect an answer.

"Hi," I heard someone say in a small voice behind me. I spun around quickly. I sighed in relief. It was just a little girl.

"Hi! My name is Alex. What's yours?" I asked.

"That's my momma's name too! I'm Evelyn. Sometimes my momma and daddy call me Evie. My momma told me I'm special but she said she can't explain it yet. Do you know what she means?" The girl gives me a questioning stare. What a coincidence that we had the same name. But I didn't dwell on it. After all, it's a pretty common name.

"Well, I think that your momma doesn't want you to know yet for a reason. I bet she wouldn't like me if I told you!" It felt strange to have a little girl I didn't know open up to me so suddenly. The weirdest part of the whole situation was that, in my heart, I felt like I _did_ know her.

"Okay," she said. She looked disappointed. I felt bad, so I dug around in my purse and found a grape Jolly Rancher.

"Hey, Evelyn, do you like grape?" I held out the candy. She flashed a huge grin.

"It's my favorite!" she squealed.

"Mine too," I said, smiling. "Don't we need to find your mommy?"

"I don't know where we could look. Her name is Alex Greyback," Evelyn told me. I stared at her.

"W-what's your daddy's name?" I stammered.

"Mason." I stared as the little girl's face suddenly looked a whole lot like a combination of mine and Mason's. She had his nose and my eyes. Her hair was dark brown.

"Evelyn, I'm going to help you get home. I need to tell you something really important though." She suddenly looked excited.

"What is it? Are you a unicorn in disguise? Do you have powers that let you shoot rainbows out of your fingers? Are you-" I cut her off.

"No and no… I'm your mom. And my boyfriend, Mason, must be your dad," I said.

"But… How?" Evelyn asked, confused.

"I think you came here from the future. What year is it where you live?"

"2026."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 7. I'll be 8 in November!"

"What year did Mommy and Daddy get married?"

"I think Mommy said it was 2017."

"So Mason and I will be 23 when we get married. Cool!" Evelyn looked at me with my own trademark "what's wrong with you" glare. "Sorry," I said. "I'm just kind of overwhelmed. I mean, I've never had a daughter!" This time she gave me a "duh" look.

"So you're my mommy, I'm in the past, and we have to figure out a way for me to get back to the future?"

"Seems that way! How would you like to meet you father?"

"Ooh, that sounds fun!"

"Okay. Let me give him a quick call. We can meet at the substation."

"You mean Papa Jerry's substation?"

"Yeah, I suppose so…" I tapped 7 on speed dial. "Hey! …Yeah, I was wondering if you could meet me at the substation. I have someone I want you to meet! …Great! See you in 20? …Okay. Love you! …Bye!"

"Was that Daddy?" Evelyn asked.

"It sure was," I replied. We left WizardLand. I told Evelyn I would do a magic trick for her if she closed her eyes. I thought she didn't know about wizardry but apparently, she did.

"Oh, Mommy does magic all the time! And Daddy can turn into a werewolf!" Evelyn exclaimed excitedly. _But,_ I thought,_ that means that when her mom, me, said she was special, she didn't mean she was a wizard! Something else is going on… _I shook the thought out of my head, telling myself to think about it later.

"Well, in that case, let's go!" I pulled my wand from my boot and suddenly, we were in the lair. Evelyn jumped around.

"I love the lair, I love the lair!" she chanted. I was surprised at how much she recognized about our secret room. "Papa Jerry's chair! He likes to read stories to me here. Aunt Harper's books!"

"Oh, that's sweet of hi- wait, Aunt Harper?" I asked.

"Yeah! Aunt Harper and Uncle Zeke! And then there's Uncle Max and Uncle Justin and Aunt Juliet!" Evelyn's eyes gleamed as she asked, "Do I get to meet them here too?"

"Sure, Evelyn. They'll love you!" I replied.

"They already love me!" She crossed her arms.

"Well, okay then! Let's go meet Daddy!"

A/N: I'm gonna enjoy rewriting and continuing this!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me or ask in a review.

No POV

"Daddy! You look different." Evelyn looked at Mason thoughtfully after running into the substation.

"Um, Alex? Who's this?" Mason asked. "And why did she call me daddy?" Alex laughed forcefully.

"It's a funny story, really." She took a deep breath and explained that Evelyn was from the future and she was their daughter… From the future.

"What…? We have a daughter?" Mason questioned.

"In the future, yes, we do have a daughter." She paused and added quietly, "After we get married, of course." Alex wasn't sure how he would take it so she looked down. All of the sudden, she felt a strong pair of arms around her and a pair of lips connected to her forehead.

"Alex, your parents told me what happened to Max. I'm gonna help you look. I have a strange feeling that our…" He stopped, looked at Evelyn and continued. "Our daughter… She's here now for a reason. She might be able to help us find Max." A thought dawned on Alex.

"Evelyn! You said you have an Uncle Max!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's the best! He always does silly stuff." Evelyn smiled at the thought of her uncle.

"Okay, so unless the past changes, we'll definitely find him…"

"Find him? Is he lost?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, he is. We can't find him anywhere," Alex said sadly.

"I can find him! Why can't you find him with your mind?" Evelyn looked confused. Mason and Alex exchanged glances of disbelief.

"You can find him with your mind?" Alex asked bending down to her daughter's level. Evelyn nodded. "Evelyn, I'm going to take you to Uncle Justin and he'll help us find out why you're special, okay?"

"Yay! Can I see Aunt Juliet?" the little girl asked excitedly.

"You know what? You can see everybody." Alex turned to her boyfriend. "It'll be easier to explain it to everybody at the same time. Can you keep her here for a while so I can get everybody here?" Mason nodded. Alex turned to leave but glanced back at her future daughter and husband. She was glad she did because the sight she saw made her heart flutter. Mason had sat down and right away, Evelyn had crawled into his lap and hugged him. He hugged her back. Alex sighed and turned to go upstairs.

"Alex! Oh, mija, we couldn't find Max at the Statue of Liberty so we came back here to see if you and Justin had any luck and we ran into Harper but she didn't find him eith-" Theresa's words tumbled out until Alex stopped her.

"I don't know about Justin but I didn't find him." Alex quickly finished when she saw her mom's face fall. "But I found somebody that can help!"

"Really? Who?" Jerry spoke up from the kitchen area.

"I can't really explain it easily but come downstairs after I text Harper and Justin to come home." She quickly sent a text to her older brother and her best friend. She remembered her promise to Evelyn that she could see Juliet and texted her vampire friend too. In a few minutes Jerry, Theresa, Justin, Juliet, and Harper were listening to Alex explain who the little girl clinging to Mason was. After shocked stares and a few questions, Alex picked up Evelyn and balanced her on her hip. She introduced everyone to Evelyn and let it all sink in. Evelyn wiggled out of her mother's arms and ran to each person asking questions and dealing hugs. Alex motioned to Justin and he followed her to the lair.

"What the heck?" Justin said.

"I don't know! I was at WizardLand and all of the sudden she was there. She told me she couldn't find her parents so I asked their names and guess what? Alex and Mason Greyback."

"How can she help find Max?" he asked.

"She said she can find him with her mind. I have no clue what that means." Alex sighed. Justin grabbed a book off a shelf. Alex glanced at the title. _Relationships Between Magical Beings._

"Ah, here it is, Wizards and Werewolves. It says that sometimes the children of Wizards and Werewolves can develop a disorder called Navigational Interconnected Dream Syndrome. The child can enter other people's dreams through their own and locate and communicate with them."

"So if Max is asleep and she's asleep, she can talk to him?" Alex asked.

"Yes but there's no way to know when Max will be asleep." Justin closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

"Shoot. We have to try though." The pair walked back into the substation to find Evelyn dancing while everybody cheered her on. She was a great dancer for a seven year old. Alex said, "I hate to interrupt but we found out what's going on. Evelyn, you have a special power. When you go to sleep, do you see other people?"

"Yeah and one time I saw Uncle Max but he looked different. I could tell it was him." She said trying to sound important.

"When?" Justin asked.

"Umm, a few days ago, I guess." She shrugged.

"Do you think you could look for him next time you go to sleep and ask him where he is and what's going on?"

"Is he gonna be okay? I want to meet him," Evelyn pouted and turned to Alex.

"We would really appreciate it if you help us find him. We'll help you get back home too." Alex pleaded.

"Of course, Momma!" Evelyn leaned closer to Alex and whispered, "I can call you that, right?" Alex laughed a little.

"Yeah, when it's just all of us. When we're out in public call me Alex. People around here don't know about magic. We can say you're…" she stopped, thinking. "You're my cousin."

"Okay!" Evelyn said. She yawned. "Can I go to sleep now? I'm tired."

"Alex, we finished turning your old room into a guest room. You can take her up there for a nap," Jerry said.

"Thanks Dad. We'll be back down in a little bit." They headed upstairs, Alex making sure Evelyn knew to look for Max in her dreams.

"Welp. That was weird." Harper said.

A/N: Awkward ending… Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and check out my other stories!


End file.
